


A Dunce's Worries

by TheEclipsedScriptures



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bandit AU, Bandit!Ruby, Bandit!Weiss, F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEclipsedScriptures/pseuds/TheEclipsedScriptures
Summary: Ruby tries to joke with her friend of 3 years, but takes her response as a wave of regret to meetings the silver-eyed girls.





	A Dunce's Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY nor make money from this.  
> If you see any mistakes or typos, I ask that you please tell me or let me know.

It was a bright and sunny day on Remnant. The birds were chirping, the waters were calm, and the lovely sound of the town’s bank alarms blaring loudly, wait what?

_explosion_

* * *

 

Within the bank of a little not well-known town, a group of well-known bandits have destroyed the entrances, tied up the civilians and raided the vaults for the money and gold that was being held within. Orders were being barked out by the Commander who was assigned and sent to lead the raid. One of these orders was for the two youngest and newer bandit members to watch the hostages and make sure none of them were to escape or call the officers. Although, these two were not your usual bandits, they were rather: unique.

“This is ridiculous, I should be over there helping with the raid! Not here standing and watching these tied-up crybabies.” The White-haired bandit girl seethed through her teeth in frustration. This girl is Weiss, the previous and runaway heiress to Schnee-Mineral-Jewelry Company. Tired of having been told how to live her life, with the help of her butler Klein she managed to escape and run away from the horrible and restricting lifestyle.

Hearing this, the bubbly and energetic girl she had met years ago tried to lighten her up and make her smile “Oh come on Weiss, isn’t this fun? Just you, me and the fun of being out together.” The red-headed bandit spoke out happily, nearly knocking over the ex-heiress. “So are saying you would rather go, carry and load heavy boxes onto the carts than hang out with me, I mean this is a date right?” she pretended to pout at her girlfriend.

“Ruby” Weiss spoke, but kept her mouth open, hoping something to come out to counter…but only silence ensued (except for the alarms and yelling around them obviously).

“Yes Weiss.” Ruby asked smugly, knowing she had pushed Weiss into a corner with her own words.

“This isn’t a date you dolt. You don’t go and rob a bank for a date. Not to mention it’s not just us. We’ve got part of the group with us and the tied-up hostages next to us. So, no, I don’t believe this qualifies as a date.” The older bandit gestures around them.

Ruby had a questionable look on her face, hoping her girlfriend was wrong. “Ok but let me ask one them” She reaches her hand down and rips off the tape of one of the hostages. “Hey do you…” she starts but is interrupted by the guy screaming and quickly covers his mouth with the tape again. “Ok fine, I guess this isn’t a date then” The redhead had admitted, albeit a little dejectedly.

Weiss had heard her admittance and was glad to that she was victorious in this argument. “See, I told you, you would see this isn’t a date.” She turns around towards the silver eyed girl. “Now just focus and let’s make sure no these people get away.” She ordered

“Oh, ok then, Weiss” Ruby’s previous enthusiasm had died down. For the remainder of their guarding position, she just did as Weiss said until the job was done.

 

The heist had gone well in the end, they had finished loading the loot and retreated into the forest. On the ride back to camp, all those who were on the caravan were cheering and being obnoxious on the way back, save for a certain Red reaper. She took a different horse drawn cart than the one Weiss took.

Moments passed and the only thing Ruby could focus on was the passing foliage and how she had upset Weiss earlier. She was in deep into thought, that she didn’t even notice that they had returned to the camp already. She looked around and saw everyone celebrating with the money and food they took on their latest outing, but in the midst of all that, she saw the white-haired girl she loved just walk away and go into their tent without as much as a look at her. Feeling like Weiss didn’t want to see her, she made her through the crowd of people and to the back gates. With no one there, she opened the locked door and made her way out the back and towards the lake behind the camp. It was quiet outside the gates compared to the camp. The time it took for them to get back from the little town was enough to have the shattered moon rise into the sky and have the night bathe the forest in a pale blue light to illuminate the darkness lightly. The only sounds where the crickets, wind in the trees and the leaves and sticks cracking under the reaper’s feet as she continued her voyage through the forest.

For Ruby, the past moments were spent in sadness and trekking through the forest. Nothing but the thoughts of how she had met the wonderful, strong and beautiful girl she had come to love as her partner and girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

_It had been a dark day for a certain red-clad girl, she had been running through the woods and was being chased. She had been, trying to survive after her home and village were attacked by…by…those things. Those black and white red-eyed creatures just showed up out of no where and just destroyed her home. She just did as her family said: to run. So, she did, she heard several growls and snarls behind, indicating that she was indeed being followed. She just clutched onto the fabric of her mother’s ripped up cape and just kept running, all the while hearing those horrible wolf like creatures get closer and closer._

_The sound of thunder erupted out of the sky followed by the flashes of lightning that struck through the clouds. The sound of rain, hitting the trees and leaves, could be heard approaching as well, creating more problems for the little girl._

_Ruby went on as far as she could, but while looking behind her to see if any of those ‘things’, she ran into a pile of mud and slipped, she also felt a major pain in her leg. She got up and attempted to run again, only to fall over in pain, she had feared what this was, a sprained ankle. She crawled as far as she could, to the trunk of a tree that had a hollow hole in the base. Upon hearing the howl of those wolfs coming towards her, her whole fear reignited and quickly dug herself into the hole and quieted herself, hoping they could not smell her over the rain and pass by._

_Nothing could be heard outside except for the rain. That’s what Ruby hoped would be to pass. The snarls of the beast then started to become heard, and their stomping and clawing of the wood and mud started to be heard over the movement of the mud and rain. Ruby stiffened up as the beast closed in on her position, sniffing around her. They were close enough that Ruby could smell them and their bad breath, the loud stomping in the mud. She let out a frightened gasp as the leg of one of them stopped right in front of the entrance to the stump. Ruby’s eyes grew wide in terror and almost shed a few tears of the fear of being caught and killed right here, where no one would find her._

_As if someone or something had heard her cries, the beast stopped sniffing momentarily and walked away ever so slowly. She was so glad to hear those creatures walk away and let out a sigh of relief. Only to let out a panicked scream as the muzzle of the wolf quickly came through the entrance only to bite into Ruby’s red cape and with a yank. Ruby could only cry out in fear as the killer beast dragged her out quickly and fast enough to cause the wood around the hole in the stump to cut her arm and throw her back into a tree._

_That slam into the tree messed up Ruby’s senses, she didn’t know how long it was, but a few moments later she noticed that the black and white wolves that attacked her home were coming right at her. She tried to get herself together and stand up to run. But her arm nor leg had the strength or ability to help. She fell to the ground like a rock, feeling all the pain come at her at once from her arm, leg and her back. All she could do was look up and see one of those incarnates of death finally leaping at her and sealing her death._

_‘No, I cannot believe this is how I’m going to die.’_

_The beast’s prey closed her eyes and screamed to the sky hoping someone would help or save her “SOMEONE PLEASE, I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” is all she let out before bracing for the time to be torn apart by these monsters and die a tragic and horrible death._

_Time felt really but surely slow for the wolf to sink its teeth into her. Her only response was the whimper of a dog and the loud thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Wondering why she has not been turned into a meal for the beast, she slowly opens her eyes, hoping to not be met with the face of her killer. Instead, she’s met with the site of a white-haired girl standing in front of her while holding a sword to her side. Having someone save her would have been good to see but seeing a beautiful girl like her saving her and stepping over the corpse of that monster. During her moment of gazing at the girl, she started to move forward towards the other 6 monsters surrounding them._

_“Wait, what are you doing? They’ll kill you” Ruby again tried to use her arm and leg to get up and try to stop the girl before her. Only to fail and fall again._

_“You shouldn’t worry about me. Just don’t hurt yourself getting up you dolt. I’ll be done here in a minute” The girl turned her head to smirk towards Ruby, then turn back._

_Ruby could only watch with an amused and gawking gaze as the beautiful girl about her age just dashes forward with a weird symbol behind her and cut the black wolf in front of her in half so gracefully. It’s friend next to it attempted to slash her with its claws, only for her to duck under the paw and raise herself to stab the wolf in the upper part of its mouth. All she could do was watch as the majestic girl take down the other 4 wolfs with accurate precision, jumping around and landing gracefully with the help of those circles and symbols. She even saw a hint of dust be used when her sword’s barrel rotated on the 5th wolf. As fast as the fight started, it was all over with the angel of white standing in the middle of all the dead monsters disappearing into dust. She turned around and approached the heavily injured red caped girl all while investigating her for any injuries to which she found several of. With a stern and concentrated look in her eyes, she got up and walked away._

_“Wai…” Ruby tried to chase after her but failed once again and only ended with a pained leg. Although before she could hit the ground, this time a pair of arms wrapped around her before she could hit the ground._

_“I’m not leaving you, I’m just going to get my suitcase. It has stuff I can use to treat you leg and arm temporarily. So just stay here for a bit” the stranger explained._

_Luckily Ruby had her hood on or this girl could see the blush that was burning badly on her face. “ye…yeah” She did as she said and watch as the girl goes behind some trees, all while hoping she really would come back. Her worries were put to ease as the beautiful white-haired girl did really come back and with a suitcase like she said. She approached Ruby and opened up the case and started working on bandaging her arm and leg._

_“So…soo my name is Ruby. How about you?” Ruby attempted small talk in order to try and get her mind away from the bandaging around her ankle_

_“Weiss” she responded in a normal tone. But in Ruby’s mind, she had said her savior’s name in an angelic voice. She could hear her speak all day if she would let her hear her voice. She just kept looking at the beautiful view of her face she could see, until a hand wave in front of her. “Helloooo, I said why are you out here you dolt and why were all those grimm chasing you” A different tone came from her than her previous one, more upset or annoyed._

_“oh…oh…sorry. I was, I was running away from those things because…” a dark and gloomy look appeared on her face as she remembered why she ran out here “They attacked my home, and killed my mom, my dad, and sister” her bright silver eyes started to fade and sting with tears “So I ran out here, ho…hoping I could lose them. But… but I tripped and hurt my leg. But then you came along and save me” Ruby quickly pulled Weiss into a hug and the dam holding her tears broke._

_Weiss didn’t know what to do to calm this girl down now. She never had experience dealing with someone on a physical level like hugging, or emotional distraught like this. She couldn’t just leave her knowing that her home was all gone and destroyed. And even if it wasn’t, she had no family to go back to, or place to stay. An idea went through her mind and thought about it deeply. ‘I am tired of having no one to talk too, but she may be a burden.’ She took a look at the girl currently hugging her ‘But I can’t leave her like this’ She made her decision and sadly broke the hug, resulting in a sad looking Ruby and turned her attention back to wrapping ruby’s ankle. “I have an idea Ruby, what if you came along and traveled with me, as my partner.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby had a smile on her face, remembering the very moment she met the love of her life 3 years ago and how she had saved her from almost dying by the hand of those Beowulfs. Although now looking into the lake she had arrived at, she wondered if Weiss ever regretted taking Ruby along with her rather than just taking her back to her old home and leaving her.

“I guess I should apologize to her for being stupid today.” Letting out a sigh, the girl heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to tell whoever it was to go away. “Whoever that is, can you just…” What she came face to face with was a normal sized Beowulf, but it had more bone than normal ones. “Good, you’re just what I needed to see” the Reaper let out sarcastically. A single Beowulf she could handle without her scythe or any weapon.

The Grimm quickly tried to swipe at it’s new prey, only for her to go under it and punch it in the gut, making it flinch and taking the chance to grab its head and slam it into a tree, knocking it out. “I really didn’t need that” Ruby commented on the event and started back down the path to the camp, but she noticed a dark figure blocking the path. Then a pair of red-eyes started glowing from the darkness, but not only one pair revealed themselves, eight sets of eyes appeared. Causing the lone girl to gasp and look around to see that 4 other Beowulfs were coming out of the darkness “oh no”. Ruby did her best option and saw the path protected by just one Beowulf, so she went and fought that one to get away. Although she failed badly as she had struck the Beowulf in the stomach, but it did not budge, so she kicked its front legs and knocked it down while dodging its bites, but as it fell to the ground, another Beowulf came in and hit Ruby with its head, knocking her off balance. This opened the chance for a second Beowulf to come in and bite her arm, eliciting a pained gasp from the arm’s owner. Ruby repeatedly punched the Grimm’s head in an attempt to free her arm, but the result was the Beowulf yanking her by the arm and making her lose her balance again and dragging her on through the ground before releasing and throwing her into a nearby tree with a loud thud. The 12 beowolves then started to slowly make their way towards and surround their defenseless and wounded prey.

Ruby could feel the pain in her arm and back being slammed into the tree getting to her and making her whole body ache and become weak. She started to quickly stand up but was stopped by a Beowulf lunging at her and pinning her to the ground. Its face was so close that she could see its teeth perfectly clear, and it had fresh blood on them, meaning this one was going to finish its job. She couldn’t keep holding its face away and felt her strength starting to give away. ‘So, this is how it ends, I never get to hear if Weiss really did love me and I never get to say I’m sorry for earlier’ were her thoughts, before she let her muscles go. In the few moments after she had released it, she noticed no teeth sink into her neck, or a heavy weight on her.

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute can I.” The voice of a certain white-haired savior Ruby knew too well spoke. Opening her eyes, Ruby saw just who she wanted to see.

“Weiss” the injured girl started to tear up in relief of her savior.

“Don’t get to excited yet” She ordered sternly while moving and throwing the dead grimm off of her sword. “We still have to deal with these monsters” She finished by dropping Ruby’s prized handmade scythe in its owner’s lap. “Especially after they hurt my precious Rose”

Ruby winced at the malice in her partner’s voice, looking up at Weiss, she saw the glare she rarely ever shows, except to those who hurt her. Nodding Ruby got up and stood next to her friend of three years “You ready Weiss?” she smirked to the person in question.

“Of course I am you dolt. Would I be anything else with you.” Giving a small smirk to Ruby, and with that, Weiss sped forward on her glyphs and cut off a beowulf’s front legs and kicked its head up for Ruby to launch forward in a flash of petals and cut its upper body in half, killing the second Grimm. After the it dissipated into dust, four of its friends all charged straight at the duo. Looking to each other, they both nodded in unison, with Weiss creating a glyph in midair and Ruby jumping onto it and Weiss launching her forward toward the charging beast; with the momentum, the Reaper started spinning around with her scythe out, cutting the beast into pieces. Turning around, Ruby saw Weiss fighting one Grimm, but behind her a ‘wulf was trying to flank her.

Weiss managed to stab and kill the Grimm in front of her but heard a growl behind her and turned to see a Beowulf with its paw raised and ready to strike, only to be shot and pushed to the side. Followed by “I got your back.” She looked to where it came from and saw Ruby with a thumb up. Back to the fight, she saw the remaining five all running towards her. She created an angled glyph in front of her, jumped on it and launched herself backwards and landed in front of Ruby.

“Want to try Iceflower?” Ruby asked and received an answering nod from Weiss. Weiss started to enchant and create a glyph while Ruby spun Crescent Rose around and smashed the head into the ground. “Ready Weiss?”

“As I’ll ever be” she responded positively.

Ruby took aim and shoot at each of the remaining five grimm. Causing them to be hit with Ice dust infused sniper bullets that froze and broke them on impact, causing them to shatter and dissipate away, finishing all the grimm for this fight.

Ruby stood up and turned towards Weiss “Well that was fun wasn’t i…”

_Slap_

Ruby stood still, processing on what had just occurred and the feeling of pain in her cheek “Weiss, what was…” the reaper was cut off by her partner kissing her passionately on the lips. Weiss didn’t let that be a small one, no, she kept it going for a while until she ran out of breath. She finally broke it and was panting.

“The slap was for making me worry. I didn’t know where you were until someone pointed out there was growling and yelling by the lake, and the kiss was because you had me worried. I was terrified when that grimm had you pinned and I saw blood on your arm, and…and I thought I had lost you.” Weiss shouted out in agitation, worry, care and fear.

Ruby was in shock and aww after the confession Weiss just did. It just threw all her fears and assumptions about Weiss regretting her out the window. In the moment her partner was still talking about her worrying, Ruby leaned forward and caught her lovers lips in a similar passionate kiss. Using it to show just how much she cared and loved the older girl she had met. A thank you for saving and caring for her for all the years. She broke it, this time it was Weiss’ turn to be speechless. “Partners”

“Partners”


End file.
